Nick Jonas You Belong With Me One shot
by rachelrenee18
Summary: Just read it. Based off of Taylor Swift's "You Belong With me" You won't be dissapointed. :


**You Belong With Me**

It was just a normal autumn day. The leaves were changing and the air was crisp. I was swinging on my red swing. Yes, it was my red swing. The blue one next to it belonged to my best friend Nick.

He was in a band. You may have heard of them. The Jonas Brothers?

Well, I knew them pre- fame and we have been best friends since diapers.

Only last year did I realize my true feelings for Nick. It was the day that he started going out with Miley Cyrus, that skank. I didn't hate her. I hated that she was dating Nick. _My_ Nick. She wasn't right for him. She wore short skirts, low cut shirts, and high heels, even at a park. I don't understand how she's Nick's type. But then again, neither am I. Who would want a girl who acts like the guys? Always wears t shirts and jeans. Never social.

She didn't even treat him right. She was annoying and constantly yelled at him. I haven't seen him smile, and I mean really smile, since December 3rd, 2007, when they started dating.

The day that my life was changed and my heart was shattered. I still love him, but I know that he will never feel the same way. Why would he love his best friend? A nobody with split ends and ugly green eyes.

Miley was gorgeous. She was skinny, pretty, and famous.

I remember when he first told me he liked her. I thought that it was just a small crush like all of the others. Yea. He told me about all of that stuff.

He talked to me about his dreams, his fears, his crushes, his controlling girlfriends, and I always listened. No matter what.

Because knowing that we would only be friends was enough. Not having him love me back stung like no other, but having him in my life was all that I needed. Friend or love, even if I preferred love.

Speaking of my best friend, he was supposed to have met me here in the park about.. forty-nine minutes ago. Yea-I've been counting.

He was late…. _again._ But I was used to it. I always bought whatever excuse he threw me. Man, was I in deep.

About thirty minutes more later, he finally showed up on his cell-phone.

I rolled my eyes as I could guess with who it was with.

"No Miley! It was a joke! Of course it looked great on you! We were just nagging on you! No- Miles. Come on. Alright. I'll call you later."

Figures. She always flips on him for the stupidest stuff. She doesn't get his humor. I think it's hilarious. Especially when it's about her.

WE always cracked cheerleader jokes because she always brags about being captain. We find it hilarious but then when she finds out, she always tells nick to yell at me. Of course, he doesn't. Which makes me laugh even more.

"Sorry, Miley was flipping. I can't believe how late AI am. I'm so insanely sorry. Forgive me?"

I looked into his eyes and saw true sadness. I sighed out of aggravation.

"Yea, sure."

And we spent the rest of the day swinging and talking, like we always do. This was normal for us.

It felt so right. I wanted him to feel it too, but we don't all get what we want, now do we?

So we started walking home. He walked me home and made sure I was safe like the gentleman he is.

THE NEXT DAY

I heard the doorbell on that Tuesday night and looked at the clock. It was ten. Who could that be?

I ran down and opened the door to find a pathetic looking Nick. Myheart broke at the sight of his puffy eyes and slumped shoulders.

I quickly brought him upstairs, put on our favorite music which Miley hates, and talked to him.

"It's Miley. She broke up with me. I don't understand. I thought I did everything I could for her."

You do. Is what I wanted to say. You're perfect. She's just stupid. How could she treat him like that?

The rest of the night we sat there talking. I told some jokes and told some stories that brought back the smile I hadn't seen since the December of the year before. It made my pulse race. I loved being the one to make him smile.

He told me about his dreams and eventually, we fell asleep.

The next morning, he had a small show. I had talked to Joe, who knew about my feelings, and we had made a plan.

I was going to tell Nick. Well… kind of tell him. We decided that I would surprise everyone with singing a song that I had written a few weeks ago when he was dating Miley.

I would sing it right before they went on. Hopefully I wouldn't make a fool out of myself.

When I got up to the stage with my acoustic, I froze. There were so many people. How do they do this? I took a shaky breath and sat on the stool that was placed for me.

Where was Nick? Joe was supposed to get him.

I was about to just walk off when I saw Joe, Kevin and Nick off the side of thew stage. Joe and Kevin had huge smiles on their faces, while Nick looked confused. Out of everything he knew about me, which was a lot, he never knew that I sang.

So I started to play my song, and my eyes didn't leave Nick's the entire time.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Nick's reaction was a mixture of shock and confusion. Great.

All three of them were amazed by my voice. Compliment, I guess?

Then Nick paid attention to the lyrics.__

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

When I was done, I was afraid to look up. When I finally did, Nick was beaming at me. The next thing I know, he came over to me, picked my up in his arms, and kissed me. It was soft and passionate, yet it felt like fire on my lips. It was what I was waiting for for years. He was mine

He put his forhead to mine. "What took you so long?"

"Cause I'm nothing special. I'm nobody. I'm nothing."

"That's where you're wrong. You're _everything_." And he put his finger under my chin and tilted my head up while he captured my lips in another kiss.

This is how it's supposed to be.


End file.
